Three Tails to Tell
'''Three Tails to Tell '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Giggles enters a library along with Giggles and Petunia. She picks a book about chipmunks and goes out to read it. However, the chipmunk on the cover page catches her attention, mainly its bushy tail. Giggles wonders to herself why she doesn't have one. A nearby Sniffles corrects her and uses a magnifying glass to reveal her tiny tail. He then shows off his new invention, an enlargement ray, by growing Giggles' tail. Petunia and Stacy check up on their friend, both being surprised by her enlarged tail. Petunia is astounded, but Stacy grows envious as she is the only one in the group without a tail. As she storms off, Crafty is seen sitting on a rock. She attempts to flirt on a passing Amp, who is simply unimpressed. She looks at Amp's longer tail and figures to get hers the same length. Crafty seeks the cheapest medical help she could find, Dr. Quackery, to have her tail surgically elongated. After chaining Crafty's limbs, Quackery ties a rope around her tail and the other end to a weight. He drops the weight down a hole, stretching Crafty's tail. Stacy is about to enter Quackery's clinic until Crafty's screams send her away. Stacy searches for an alternative solution to her problem. As luck would have it, she sees Baka selling his old tails at a yard sale. Stacy picks up one of the discarded gecko tails, but it whips her. Indy is also there looking down on a bunch of items in a box, confused what to buy. Raymond is startled by one of Baka's tails, accidentally shooting spikes at Indy. Stacy plucks off some of his tail feathers to try on for size. But the wind blows them away. Meanwhile, Amp has another run-in with Crafty, who this time has a tail like his. Amp pulls out his camera and Crafty makes a pose. Amp shoves her out of the way because Indy's corpse was what caught his attention. Abandoned again, Crafty assumes something is still off about her tail. Petunia and Giggles walk by and Crafty begins to covet their bushy tails. Giggles stops to show her new tail to Cuddles. From the roof of a building, Crafty dumps out a box of scissors. But instead of her intended targets, they land on Cuddles. Giggles and Petunia react in horror to Cuddles' death while Shakey takes his scut. One of the scissors punctures the wheel of a truck. A sword flies out of the back and slices off Giggles and Petunia's tails. Crafty comes down from the building to decide which tail she wants, ultimately choosing them both. Returning to Dr. Quackery, Crafty tells him to replace her tail with the new ones she found. During the surgery, the doctor tosses Crafty's old tail outside. Stacy finds it and removes the bandages, revealing it to be beautiful. Once the operation has finished, Crafty has two tails, but her legs are gone. Giggles and Petunia look enviously at Stacy's new tail. Elsewhere, Crafty now uses crutches to walk. She sees Sniffles jogging towards her, having enlarged his own legs to become an athlete. Crafty trips him, the fall causes his legs to snap off. Crafty attempts to pick up Sniffles' legs, but falls off her crutches. The wind blows one of Indy's feathers into her eye. Deaths #Indy is killed by Raymond's spikes. #Cuddles is impaled by falling scissors. Injuries #Crafty's tail is stretched. #Giggles and Petunia's tails are severed. #Crafty's legs are severed. #Sniffles' legs snap off. #Crafty is pierced in the eye by one of Indy's feathers. Trivia * This episode is based on a tweet by Kenn Navarro, confirming Giggles has a tail. * The original title for this episode was "Three Short Tales". Gallery Tinytail.png Tailtale2.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes